


How Prowl celebrates Halloween

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Prowl celebrates Halloween a little different than Jazz





	

“Jazz, for the last time, I cannot go to the Halloween party,” Prowl frowns as Jazz pouts on his desk. Every Earth year Jazz throws a party for their human friends and every year he comes up with some excuse why he cannot go. 

“Just tell me an I’ll leave ya alone, won't ask no more,” Jazz continues to pout. He can't tell anyone. It could get him banished from the Autobots. 

“Fine, I don't believe in it,” he shrugs, maybe Jazz’ll buy it. Probably not since he lets Jazz decorate their quarters. 

“Even the Prime comes for a few pulses,” Jazz sighs and falls into the chair. “I suppose ya don’ believe in bonding either. ‘Cuz ya never ask me and we've been together since forever.”

“Jazz,” he frowns as Jazz pushes up off the chair. 

“I don't even care if you come to our quarters. Might as well stay with your true love, paperwork.”

"Jazz," he frowns as Jazz walks out of the office. Eventually Jazz is going to find another mech who would love him how Jazz wants to be loved. He sighs as he finishes with the reports and heads for his quarters. It just so happens Halloween falls on the joors of Unicron’s curse. 

The door opens to reveal a blue and white mech lounging on the couch in front of the vid screen. The red visor meets his gaze. 

“The more you hide from him the more he will hate you from telling him,” Soundwave says as he plops down beside the taller mech. Soundwave wraps his arm around his shoulders and he snuggles against the mechs chassis. 

“He's not going to be like carrier,” he pouts. “Carrier was already aware of what you were when he fell in love with you.”

“You two have that same type of love,” Soundwave smiles as he pulls him in close. “Carrier will be here in a few pulses. He won't mind if we start early.”

 

Jazz pouts in the corner booth as the Halloween music plays. He can't help but feel jealous when he sees Mirage and Hound slowly dancing. He glances up when Optimus Prime stands and leaves, he gets up, tired of just sitting like a fragging wall flower. He glances down the hallway, frowning when he doesn't see Optimus anywhere down the long hallway. 

Shrugging he heads toward his quarters, maybe Prowl finished early and they could cuddle or something. As he reaches the quarters, he hears a scream beyond the door. Of course it's not Prowl’s scream but he punches in his code and the door slides open. 

Two pairs of optics and one visor meet his visor as he stares into the room. In the servo of one mech is blue energon, energon that comes from being processed in a mechs frame. Optimus sits pinned by Soundwave while Prowl jumps up and quickly subspace a the cube of energon. 

“Jazz, you're party. . . Did it finish early?” Prowl asks, he notices the glint of fangs and the slight tint of red in his lovers optics. 

“What are you doing here, with Soundwave and what is Soundwave doing to OP.”

“Jazz, I would like you to meet my Carrier Optimus and my Sire Soundwave.”

“Ah, ‘Kay, not the family reunion I was expecting,” Jazz says. It looks like Soundwave is feeding off Optimus. 

“Jazz, have you ever heard of the cursed?”

“Unicron cursed? Yeah they're like vampires here on earth. Bunch of legends.”

“Those mechs are real. I'm one of them and Soundwave is one.”

“Is this why you don't come to the parties? It's because you think you'll hurt someone?” 

"I know I'll hurt someone. I went to the first party you invited me too and I attacked Ratchet. He doesn't remember because Soundwave wiped his memory of it.”

“Whose energon are you drinking?” he frowns and Prowl mirrors his frown. “You need live energon don't you.” 

“It's preferable but I can't-“

“I don't want you to hide from me anymore,” he steps up to Prowl. This would explain why Prowl never asks to bond. Unicron cursed don't even have a spark chamber. Prowl sighs and wraps him up in his arms. 

“Thank you, Jazz. I love you.”


End file.
